1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for automatically feeding, to a liquid filling machine, cardboard cartons for retailing milk, juice and other items.
2. Prior Art
In order to feed cartons to a liquid filling machine in the conventional art, a case containing cartons needs to be opened by an operator in order to unload or unpack the cartons. The removed cartons must be fed by the operator to a machine feed port (a basket) located at a certain height.
The above-mentioned conventional construction requires an operator and laborious work.